Talk:Lebros Supplies
4 manned this with ease the other day (about 7 mins remaining). The setup was DNC/THF x3 and WAR/THF. All dnc/thf have 12% movement + boots, war had none. War was assigned with the SW corner due to this and DNC/THFs took the further corners. Dnc is good for this as chocobo jig + boots will give you 37% movement speed+, on top of the occasional flee. Fan dance + No Foot Rise -> Reverse Flourish to get TP for cure works wonders in keeping yourself alive and not worry about dying at all. Do bear in mind that Chocobo jig will wear as soon as you get hit, so No Foot Rise to get finishing moves -> Desperate Flourish the crawlers to keep a fair distance before you cast jig is recommended. I(DNC/THF) took the north camp with 2 soldiers and finished first so I helped the WAR with his corner, by the time the SW corner soldiers were full the other 2 DNC were pretty much done. As long as your members know how much points each food give and know what they're doing, this is cake. Spirachub (talk) 13:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The text "there's nothing like a full belly! I pity the next monster that comes my way!" was used by one of the soldiers I talked to . However I could not get him to fight anything. --Zensaohu 23:22, 10 Aug 2006 (PDT) * LMAO--Optima 13:20, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ---- This information courtesy Layoneil of BG: 7 points until 1 NPC is full. Steak = 5 Jerky = 4 Sub = 3 Soup = 2 Bread = 1 4 NPCs south 3 NPCs NW 3 NPCs NE 2 NPCs North 12 NPCs total Shield type doesn't matter just lets you know which is which since they move around. just won this in 28 minutes after someone miscounted once and we had to run around looking for which one was misfed. would've finished before 25 minute mark if we didn't miscount. my group was full of +movement speed, 3 x NIN/THFs at night, 2 x THF/NINs and BLM/THF with Gaiters." Aurikasura 11:12, 9 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I did this in a party of PLD/THF BRD/THF RDM/THF DRG/THF BLM/WHM BRD/WHM. Most of us had two pairs of Powder Boots. The PLD got to the east side without aggro, then kited all the crawlers in the middle to the NW, died and reraised; then he kited all of them to the SW, where the BLM slept them and logged. The PLD died there, too, but was able to reraise without aggro when the crawlers were asleep. Finished with two minutes to spare. --Valyana 14:32, 16 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Anyone tried using the ponds to lose aggro, or deodorize? --Gahoo 14:47, 16 May 2006 (PDT) I just tried the deodorize method with my group and it did not work. We were ALL deodorized and very far from the slept Crawler, and it still came to us from half way across the map. Logging hate out doesn't seem to work either. I logged out, and when I logged in, a crawler that was slept came and hit me when it woke, even after I did not assist anyone or attack it. So, I'm removing deodorize as a viable option. Unless, someone can prove this otherwise in this mission. --Darekk 05:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Also what about SMN or BST pet pull, train and release? --Gahoo 14:55, 16 May 2006 (PDT) ---- There are no "ponds", this is Halvung: Only lava. However, someone suggested train, sleepga, deodorizer, and run. Not sure if that's been tried yet. --Aurikasura 15:36, 16 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Did this last night and confirmed that soldiers are now full after 7 points of food. --Cydori 14:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ---- First time pass for this with 6 members is 1250 assault points --Soraia 03:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ---- I haven't done this before, can you just give them food from the AH? drhojo 01:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No you can't feed them AH food. The food you are given is temporary food, you dont trade it to the soldiers, just speakl to them with the food in inventory. And you can only have 1 food in inventory at the time. ~-~Zanno~-~ 00:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) The crawlers seem to be immune to Shadowbind Rues 03:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ---- These crawlers do not build resistance to sleep. While mobs that actually build resistance become virtually immune after 3-5 sleeps, you can sleep these crawlers without trouble through the entire 30 min assault. It's possible for 2 RDMs to sleep any and all crawlers that are in the way and everyone just run to feed. --ImperialPanda 20:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Did this today and with one steak and one bread (5+1) points the soldier reported he was full. Either they changed the points to 6 or I got lucky. --Suur (talk) 00:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Was also able to feed two soldiers with Bread + Steak combo. Prismfang (talk) 00:38, November 21, 2017 (UTC)